Ranks
Ranks are based on skill and behavior. Some ranks are exclusive to discord only. Others are nearly impossible to get. The higher the rank, the harder it is to get. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ranks can be earned by answering QOTD's, attending trainings, being active, and having good behavior. The best way to rank up is by doing well in Training. Listen to Host and try your best and you'll be fine. Showing that you're skilled with Toybow and winning matches will get you promoted. When will trainings be hosted? Trainings are often hosted on the weekends. Smaller trainings often happen on weekdays and are typically hosted by SRGJam520. (Unless it's a holiday. Then they'll be hosted by Slick8907.) Main and large trainings are hosted by Slick8907. These trainings usually occur on the weekends. You have a good chance of ranking up from these. Sometimes, trainings will be hosted by Hotorchi. However, these don't occur often. If you have any questions relating training's, please message Slick here or message his Discord: Slick#3322. Group Ranks The following are the main ranks of Toybow Rangers. These ranks are earned based on your activity in the discord and skill with Toybow and R2DA in general. '' '''C Class Ranger' C Class is the only rank that's considered a 'freebie." All you have to do to get this rank is send proof that you own Toybow in the group's discord and join the roblox group. B Class Ranger B Class is the next rank within Toybow Rangers. Like C Class, it isn't that hard to obtain. You can easily obtain this rank by attending 5 trainings and getting up to 3,000 post on the discord. This seems hard but it really isn't. You can get this rank even faster if you do really good in a couple of trainings. A Class Ranger This is where things get hard. To obtain this rank you must be able to spam with Toybow. For some people this skill is obtained quickly, for others it takes a long time to master. You must also have 5,000 post on the discord, answer at least 10 QOTD's, and attend 10 trainings. S Class Ranger One of the hardest ranks to obtain. You must have 10,000 post on the discord (link the discord here), do very well in trainings, win battles against some of the best rangers, be a member of the clan, and be able to grind at least 2.5k-3.5k Player Points a week. S Classes that are unable to meet this requirement or fail to reach the amount too many times will be demoted back to A Class. Security Ranger At the moment, this rank is currently available. Users with this rank are able to bring any weapon of their desire UNLESS a host says otherwise. Their purpose is to protect the Host at all times (unless the host participates in FFA and TDM); Security Rangers also kill anyone that break rules. Official Ranger The final rank you can obtain without being staff. For the very best rangers, this rank isn't just based on your skill with Toybow, it's based on your skill in R2DA as a whole. You must be A-Class or higher to obtain this rank. You can gain this role when Slick hosts tryouts for Official or if you do really good in a training. Allied Leader This role is given to anyone that owns or is the founder of one of our allied clans. 2nd Best with Toybow ''' Technically, you could say this is the final rank, however, it's pretty much impossible to obtain since it's reserved for Oldloot. It's the only group rank that also isn't in the discord. '''Moderator The lowest rank on the staff team, Moderators moderate both the Discord chat and group wall. They also promote any new recruits in the discord and in-group. You can obtain this rank by applying when Moderator Applications are open. Admins Admin is the next rank on the staff team. Admins moderate the chat, rank up users, and are capable of managing channels in the discord. At times they manage the Mods, however that's usually the Head Admins job. Head Admin of Rangers By looking at the group, you'd think there's several Head Admins but at the moment there's only 1. Head Admins are considered superiors. They keep the rest of the staff and in-place. 2nd in Command ''' Currently, there's only one 2nd in Command. Slick runs and helps control the clan alongside Kenten77. He manages the discord and the wikia. If you have any questions regarding ranks, the wikia, or anything related to Toybow Rangers. You can message him here or on discord at Slick#3322 '''Founder Currently an unoccupied role due to Hotorchi leaving ROBLOX. The role is unobtainable. There's only one Founder, and we'll never forget him ;C Toybow Master ' Reserved for the leader of the clan, Kenten77. '''Discord Ranks ' ''The following ranks are ranks that can only be found in the group's discord some of these ranks are nearly impossible to get and others are very simple and take a simple photo or DM. Listed from lowest to highest. '' '''Artist Self-Explanatory. You can receive this role by DMing Slick your art. He'll determine if you're eligible for the role. Allied Member ''' Allied Member is given to any user that is in an Allied Group before joining Toybow Ranger. However, you don't receive this role if you join Toybow Rangers then another group. '''INF INF stands for Infamous, a small allied clan of Toybow Rangers. The role is given to any user that's an Official Member or higher within the group. Plus it's an epic group. Donator Ranger ' Given to any user that has donated to the group. You can obtain this role by DMing a mod or above proof that you donated. Purchasing uniform doesn't count. '''Dedicated/Massive Donator ' Given to any user that has donated over 100 robux to the group. '''Clan Member Given to any user that is in the clan. Only B Class or higher can be in the clan, you can DM Kenten or Slick asking to be invited. R2DA Mod/Dev Self Explanatory, given to users that are apart of the R2DA Staff Team. Veteran ''' This role is for any user that joined Toybow Rangers before November 1st. '''Old Discord Crew Given to users that were members of the Original Toybow Rangers discord before it closed down. The Original Rangers Given to users that were apart of the Original Toybow Rangers video on September 9, 2017. Unfourtanetly this video has been deleted. There's no way to obtain this rank. Allied Diplomat Given to any user that is apart of an allied clan and has Admin or above. R2DAlt Team & +Sub R2DAlt Team and R2DAlt +Sub is given to users that are apart of the R2DAlt Team for Toybow Rangers or that are a subsitute if one of the members of the main team can't make it. R2DAlt is a competition between teams, often made by clans.